harry potter meets daniel
by Jazzy8128
Summary: this book is about Harry, Hermione and Ron being reminded of when they were at Hogwarts, Daniel looks up to Harry as a farther figure and Harry can relate to Daniel's life as it was much like is own when he was younger. hope you like it it is my first book :)
1. this is my life

Many years after Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were students at Hogwarts School, in which case a lot has changed. Professor McGonagall is now headmistress, Harry Potter is now defence against the dark arts teacher, Hermione Granger is now potions master and Ron Weasley is head of flying lessons and also is coach of Quidditch house matches.

A new term is about to begin at Hogwarts and acceptance letters are being delivered by owls to them who have signs of magical powers. They restive the acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry around the time of the wizard or witches 11th birthday.

It all starts at number 8, Mackled Road, in a small house lived Daniel Marsh niglected by his farther whom was suffering at the fact Daniel's mother had died giving birth to him. His farther thought the death of his wife was to be blamed on Daniel. For if he wasn't born his farther would still have his soul mate.

Daniel was turning 11 tomorrow on the 31st of August.

The day before Daniel's birthday.

Daniel slept in a cupboard under the stairs as there was only 1 bedroom upstairs which belongs to his farther as well as a small bathroom upstairs. Downstairs a kitchen big enough for a table at one end, and a large living room. So Daniel was forced to live in that cupboard under the stairs that leads into the hallway.  
That morning Daniel looked at the calendar next to him, it had came free in the post one day, and he took it for himself before his farther could notice. With a pen that lay on the floor he picked it up and put an 'X' though. the 30th of August. Now the day before your 11th birthday your usually overwhelmed with excitement. But for Daniel he was filled up with fear of the day that lay ahead of him. As it was the day of his mothers death. His farther was never pleasant to him and was even worse to him on his birthday.

Everything was silent as Daniel was staring at the calendar. The silent's was broken when a letter was put though the post box and he could hear wings flapping outside the door, this made Daniel jump as he was thinking of how angry his farther would be tomorrow. Then footsteps came from above him which means his farther was awake. The footsteps became louder and louder as they went down the stairs. Daniel could hear his farther by the door as he picked up the letter and read out under his breath, To Mr. D Marsh, little cupboard under the stairs number 8 Mackled road. He looked at it in shock, how did who ever was writing to Daniel know he lived under the stairs. He'd never told anyone all of his family was dead there was no one to tell. Daniel looked though the grid on the door of the cupboard it was lock from the outside so he couldn't get out to see where his farther was. Then slowly from the bottom of ther grid came a pair of scary, angry blood shot eyes came rising up. Daniel jumped back to the wall behind him wishing he could get farther away. His farther opened the lock and grabbed Daniel by the hairs on his head and pulled him out this made Daniel squirm in pain. Still pulling on his hair,  
'WHAT IS THIS!' shouted his farther,  
'I swear I don't know.' Daniel said trying keep himself screaming over the pain.  
His farther pushed him away and through the letter on the floor and went into the kitchen in a fowl mood.  
Daniel scrambled to the letter. The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. Yet it was addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:

Mr D. Marsh  
The Cupboard under the Stairs  
8 Mackled road  
Little Whinging  
Surrey

Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Daniel saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'. He got to his feet and started to open the letter on his way back to the cupboard. As pulled out the contents his father came out into the hallway and saw him holding the opened envelope. His father walked quietly up to him, meanwhile Daniel was un a where of his presences. His father snatched the letter violently off Daniel. In anger read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Daniel Marsh

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.


	2. i wish

Owl? Daniel said with confusion. What owl? Then turned around with wide eyes and stared blankly at the door, where he had heard the flapping noises.

"What, what are you looking at!"? His father rowed

Daniel turned around so fast he almost tripped himself up, Urm... Nothing, I'm just thinking about stuff, Daniel said with fear in his voice wishing it would end.

What sort of stuff are you thinking about? Anger was rising in his face.

How did they know I lived under the stairs in the cupboard and the postman hasn't even been yet! How did my letter arrive and it wants me to send it back by owl? He said bravely as he knew he was stepping over that invisible line full of anger and hate, but Daniel wanted to know more than anything.

How do I know it's your bloody letter! His father said as he crunched the letter in his fist, he was getting inpatient from Daniel asking so many questions.

Daniel stood there watching his letter in his father's hand, Daniel knew it wasn't the time to ask his farther anything when he was this angry but he knew he had to ask some time and he just couldn't wait.

Shivering with fear Daniel plucked up the courage and asked his farther, so can I go? It came out a little quieter than he thought but he knew he put it out there and there was no going back now.

What go where? What are you talking about? His farther stood looking down on Daniel.

Daniel looked at the floor wanting the answer to be yes but could hardly think he his farther would say yes to him full stop.

Can I go to the school? Daniel said fear in his eyes pointing at the letter in his father's hands.

What you want to go to this… this magical fairy school, to do magic and learn to fly like a fairy, as he said this he put his arms out mimicking a fairy flying and holding a wand.

This letter probably just some kid playing a jock on ya, I can believe that no one likes you after all.

Daniel just stood there not knowing what to say or do he wanted more than anything to go there and get away from his farther, but by the looks of what was happening nothing was happening.

Please let me go, that way…urm… I'll be out of your way and a… a….a…

Shut up, his farther shouted as he pulled Daniel by the collar dragging him into the kitchen, then standing him in front of the sink.

Now do these, pointing at a pile of dishes.

Daniel rubbed his neck looking at the dishes with grim on his face.

You're the one who pulled this up on yourself, wanting to go to a stupid fairy school, I think not! When you're finished with them you can clean the living room the toilet and the car and the rest of the kitchen.

Daniel started to clean the dishes, wishing he could go to that school, the mystery about it and the more he thought the more he wanted to go.


	3. that one moment

Daniel had just finished washing up, cleaning the living room, toilet and cleaned the car, his father had gone to bed, that's the way he liked it, it was the only time that Daniel could really relax without having to be scared or be terrified something was going to happen to him, Daniel knew his father was asleep and he couldn't do anything to him wail he was.

All of a sudden Daniel felt butterflies in his stomach it felt horrible, Daniel swallowed his breath and thought to himself – it's my birthday tomorrow why, why mine!

Daniel knew perfectly well that tomorrow couldn't possibly be good. He was turning 11 and that would mean his mother passed away 11 years ago, his father hated him for it and would let Daniel know that each and every time without fail!

Daniel looked out of the window to see all the street lamps lit, he gazed up at the stars for a wail, then walked lamely to the cupboard wishing the night would last forever. He picked up his letter and read over again before going to sleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Daniel was lying in his small cramped bed wide awake, thinking about how he was going to get though the day. All of a sudden a knock came on the door, Daniel was sure it was at least 4 o'clock in the morning why would anyone be here now or ever for that matter.

Daniel froze he didn't do anything he didn't even blink, his father can coming down the stairs heavy footed, Daniel could hear the front door open, Daniel slowly sat up and put his ear to the cupboard door to listen.

A calm male voice came from the door – Hello…Mr. Marsh? (His father didn't say a word) I'm looking for your son Daniel.

Daniel's eyes popped, me why does he want me, Daniel lay back in bed and pulled the covers over him.

At that point Daniel's father went to the cupboard to opened the door as the man in the doorway watched him do so. Daniel get up someone at the door for you his father said it in a slightly nicer way than he usually would, Daniel pulled the covers from over his face and got up and look at the man in the doorway he was tall and had jet black hair and green eyes and was wearing pair of old round glasses, holding a broom. Daniel watched him until he would say something.

Hello you must be Daniel, I'm Harry, Harry Potter, he said whilst holding his hand out to greet him.

Urmm….(nothing seemed to be coming out of Daniel's mouth) h…. h…h..

Harry looked down at the small boy with jet black hair and bright blue eyes, his hair was messy and his cloths where much too big for him, harry smiled thinking about when he was his age, remembering when Hagrid came to get him but he thought at least he was half giant and could hit though the door.

Sorry, wear I my manners, I'm one of the teachers from Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry, and Professor McGonagall told me about you and well she was going to send someone else but, well I'll tell you latter about that, what we were really wondering is if you wanted to join Hogwarts school?

Daniels mouth dropped, he didn't know what to think or how to feel. He just knew this person at his doorway was going to change his life forever.

Harry looked from Daniel to his father back to Daniel, all that was going though Harry's mind how he felt when it happened to him, he could only guess how Daniels life was life, but by judging by the fact his father got him out of the cupboard it wasn't ever pleasant.

Daniels Father looked at Harry with a spiteful expression on his face, 'he's not going anywhere, he's staying here and that's all I have to say to you.' he said quite calmly but yet was even more terrifying than normal.

Harry looked at him and plainly said 'well surly that's up to him to decide, I mean have you even asked him what he wants?'

Daniel plucked up the courage and said quite quickly in one breath, 'please I want to go I'll do anything just let me go. Looking at his farther with desperation in his eyes.

His Father put his hand to his head and thought for a moment, 'look I don't see why you want to go to this, this fairy school it's not gunna do you any good, plus you have no money for any of the stuff and I'm not giving you any, you can't go simple as Daniel.' He said this with no emotion what so ever and then walked into the living room, which made it even harder for Daniel to except what was going on as he watched his farther walk away.

Harry crouched down to Daniels size and but a hand on his shoulder and said as comforting as he could, 'I'll get you to Hogwarts I promise.' Harry walked into the living room and said to Daniels Farther, 'I'm taking Daniel to Hogwarts, it's what he wants and quite frankly I should have it!'

Daniels Father looked at Harry with a smirk on his face and said, 'you take him, keep him I don't want that piece of shit, he's no good for anything you'll see… he's a killer a murder! (His voice getting louder with each word he spoke.) Daniels eyes started to tear up, he said nothing just stared at his father, Daniel always knew he wasn't wanted but thows words he said hurt more that the pulling of his hair being dragged across floors and thrown like a doll into walls. Daniel stood there sadness growing on his face he looked as life the life had been sucked out of him.

Harry looked at Daniel for a moment, then picked him up and turned to Daniels farther and said, 'you have no right in the world to be this boys farther.' Then walked out the door. Daniel lifted his head from Harrys shoulder watching his Farther close the door as he got further and further away.


End file.
